


there are many names in history (and none of them are ours)

by Murf1307



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mentions of Period-Typical Internalized Homophobia, POV Character of Color, Second person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: You know that this love will kill him.  You know this, and you love him anyway.





	there are many names in history (and none of them are ours)

You know that history will forget you both.  That sticky Virginia summer night, his mouth spilled your name like a choke chain, and you knew how this would end.

You saw the war coming when two men climbed into the back of your cab and asked for Virginia, but then took a detour to Riker's Island to pick up a boy -- him.  There's a war coming, and you know it will kill him someday.  History will be built on your backs, but you will be left out: nameless faces run down by reality.

When he kisses you, he shakes with shame, and you can feel the flame in his belly, that deadly weapon that the world fears in him.  You burn with it, because he opens up a desire in you that consumes you sure as anything, and oh, you love him.  You love the gasp in his mouth as you press him closer, love his silence and the resentment he carries with him at a world you both know wants to kill you -- thought mostly for different reasons. 

You whisper his name, and he chokes on it, sinking deeper into you like a dying star.

You love him.  You love him, and that love will end in fire.  You know this.

You love him anyway.


End file.
